The Happy Prince
by Angel-In-Blue-Jeanz
Summary: What does the king of Chilton hide behind his crown? What secret is tormenting him? Who will save him from plunging in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**a/n: **In the episode Love lilies and troubadours Dean hadn't come to school and Rory never told him she loved him. They never got back together.

There is some change of POV:

/ Rory;

/- Tristan

* * *

**The happy prince.**

** A history of violence**

It had been a really bad day and by lunchtime Rory Gilmore couldn't take it anymore. She headed to the only place she knew she would find peace: the library. She knew a secret spot where no one ever came and, there, Paris could not find her. She had become her new tormentor after Tristan messed things up with that PJ Harvey story. Who knew if he eventually went to the concert. He avoided her since then, and she was okay with that. Actually, she missed a little his remarks and his smirks, but since he finally gave in and stopped tormenting her with the whole Mary thing, she could not care less about him. Well, she was a little bit concerned about him, she had noticed he had moot been the same for a while, he was less cheerful but darker. But they were not friends and she had no right to inquire about his life. Anyway, that didn't mean she couldn't be worried noticing he was never seen around at lunch for months

/-

Those months had been the cruelest of his life, he didn't know if cruel was the exact word but it clearly expressed the whole misery in which his life had plunged. He thought he had already gotten used to it. He clearly was wrong. He'd learned through the years to mask his feelings, his aches, the pain that tore him, but his facade was difficult to maintain. He felt like his whole life was a big fat lie. And, indeed, it was. He had many mates but no true friends, many girls at his feet but not a girlfriend to call his. He had no best friend to reveal his secrets. He'd learnt to deal with it on his own because he trusted no one. Besides that, no one could help him even if they wanted to. He was sick and tired to wake up every morning a put a mask on his face pretending to be some one he was not, pretending a confidence he no more had, a happiness he never tasted. There were good days when he could forget the whole situation left at home and bad days in which he simply felt like he couldn't bear the burden furthermore. But he managed to overcome those moments, keep himself together and stand up stronger than ever. Unfortunately he was losing strength and it had been long since he last had a good day. That started to feel heavy on him. His barriers where falling and his mask was unstable. He was falling apart but he couldn't afford that. Those were the cruelest months for him, and he just couldn't bear being surrounded by his fake friends, lying openly anytime they asked him something about his life, his parents... That was why he started avoiding lunch. It was the moment when he was most vulnerable. He knew a spot in the library he was sure no one else knew. He was sure he could find the peace he needed to keep his show alive the rest of the day.  
Sitting on the ground, in the corner of the library, leaning his back on the shelters full of dusty books (no one ever came in there) he could close his eyelids and find some rest. He felt safe in there, sheltered. Like he never felt at home.

/

She crossed the labyrinth of the book shelters and after some random wandering there she was, her hidden spot... Taken! By none-the-less than Tristan Dugrey. He looked wretched. She had never seen him like that. Maybe she had a real reason to be worried, it wasn't All in her mind after all. She was thinking whether say something to him or leavin, seeing that her secret spot was not that secret. she didn't want to bother him, he seemed like he needed to be alone. Or, more likely, he needed to avoid being alone for too long. She was lost in her thoughts and in all that thinking she didn't even notice he opened one eye to look at her. When she did notice he had acknowledged her presence, she intently stared at him. He surely was there to avoid someone, and his face was torn between disbelief and annoyance. They locked eyes and her heart jumped. Have they always been that blue? So dark yet so worldly, so handsome yet so full of painl?

/-

He was trying to relax and avoid thinking about what was waiting for him at home. Without success he had to admit, and that was when he heard some footsteps. He could have dreamt that because it was always quiet, no one could reach it if they did not know it. He ended up there once, looking for a book the librarian said it was taken, but he wouldn't believe him and decided to search for it by him self. It was just an excuse to be alone and lost in a place where he was sure no one could find him. He wandered a lot and when he did get lost, he noticed a spiral stair case and and a 'out of order' sign. He ignored it and went upstairs where ge found a really dusty section of the library with big old books on the shelves. That was the old library. It then extended and now students went only in the renewed part and this one was soon forgotten. It was old and diry, but cosy. he thoought he was the only one who knew of it's existence but, opening his eyes he could tell he was wrong. Rory Gilmore was standing flesh and blood in front of him. It was not a dream; it was rather a nightmare considering she saw him in that state. He held his head high and met her eyes. He could see worry in them. It was nice of her, considering last time they spoked she yelled in front of everybody she hated him.  
After a while she broke the connection and sit right next to him. He turned his head away and closed his eyes again.

-Who are you avoiding?- He asked all of a sudden

-Paris. You?

-Who tells you I am avoiding some one?

-Why would you be here then?-

Busted! he thought and said: -I thought I was the only one to know this place

-Me too- She admitted shyly. -Who are you hiding from, Tristan?

-No one in particular.- He admitted -Why would you care?

-Well now I know where you disappear at lunchtime

-Did you notice?- His face betrayed surprise.

She nodded: -You've been acting weird lately

-No more than usual. Why would you care anyway?-

She flushed, she had to expect he'd attack her. After all they were not friends.

-Some times people are nice to each other, you know?-She responded sarcastically.

-I thought you made it loud and clear you have nothing to do with me. You hate me. - he replied harsh and as she stared at him in bewilderment he continued: -Your words not mine.

Now it was clear to her took it as an offense. After all she wanted to hurt him so he would let her alone. Why would she care then if he did get hurt at lat?

-You just pissed me off and I said that so you'd stop annoy me. I did not mean it, though. Well I did then, but now no more. That doesn't mean I cannot be worried if I see you are not okay! -she told him flushing.

-We are not friends Gilmore and I am okay

-You are not the usual jerk, something's going on with you!

He passed through the fact he had just being called jerk and cried angrily:-You should mind your own business. Don't you have friends to talk to? Why are you here inquiring about my personal life?

-Thanks to you, I have not. What about you? Where did you leave your drooling groupies and your stuck-up friends?-

He felt hit directly in his open wound: -I do not think they'd care hearing my problems- Admitted in a low tone.

.-See! I was right!

-I see nothing to celebrate

-Just jocking Tris. You are always so distant, you let no one come close to you.

She was right, he never did. He couldn't. Nobody could ever understand what he'd been going through. Why would she care anyway? They were not friends, though she was the only one who noticed something was wrong with him. After a long pause, he said:

-I know. But you are not that different from me either

-Meaning?

-You know what I mean- He told her challenging. She stood in silence for a while then she admitted:

-Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong here, that is why I keep mysalf at distance form everyone here-

-Guess you are not the only one- he whispered

-I can't believe our words! Every one loves you! You are the king of Chilton! That is supposed to be your place, not mine!

How wrong could she possibly be? He pretended to be the king, in reality he was the prince without a crown hiding in the shadow of his own lies. The lies that made of him king. The truth was that his crown was just a fake mask. But he could not reveal her that. Not with his words at least. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were saying things he would not dare to pronounce out loud. They were like a mirror reflecting the torments of his lonely soul. And she was reading right through it. No one ever did that with him.

-Yeah you are right- he said at last.

/  
She could not believe his words, he just said he felt not at ease with his own life, him! Tristan Dugrey! At first she thought he was jocking but, when he said he was, she knew that was a lie. She could tell it looking at him in the eyes, they reflected his inner torments. Who knew what made them that dark. Before entering the library she would have put her hand in the fire if his life wasn't perfect. Every one envied him. Handsome, rich, smart, he had everything. Now she just got burnt, they were not that different.

-Liar!- She exclaimed and He just stared at her. She could see he had not the strength to defend himself putting up his usual cocky mask.

-Pardon, what did you just say?

-You heard it! I said you are a liar.

-So now you know me enough to say- He started but She didn't let him finish and went on:

-Oh you can stop pretending with me! I don't buy it. There is nothing wrong in

-In what? You don't even know what you're talking about!

-Will you just let me finish Tristan?. You lay here all alone every day, it is obvious there is something up with you lately, but no one noticed, am I right? And that upsets you even more. Then I bump into you and you start being so defensive and

-Your entire speech doesn't make much sense, you know that?- He sai in an angry tone.

-All I'm trying to say is that I understand you feel lonely sometimes, I am not used to this world but it seems clear that appearance is what counts the most and you sure can't show yourself vulnerable. Been there done that. But until you show your true feelings you won't be able to make real friends, who love you the way you are. A big part of friendship is sharing and supporting each other. If you always push people away when they try to come closer to you, no one will be there to help you when you need them!

-I am impressed, you said it all without breathing- he said mockingly, but she could see she struck him.

-I start babbling some times - She was blushing now.

When bubbling she started saying everything hat crossed her mind and the result was her blushing, thinking she made a fool of herself.

-I noticed

Feeling embarrassed she said: -I think I gotta go, You were right, we are not friends and I have not the right to tell you how to live your life-

As she stood up and turned around he said:-You are not the first not will be the last -she stopped and he continued: -but I appreciate your concern. Thanks for the advise.

She turned around an stared at him. For once he wasn't playing with her or making stupid comments.

He lowered his head and went on: - Most of the times I feel like I do not belong here and I hate having to pretend, every single day,that I care about people who likewise pretend to be friends with me. That is why when I do not feel very well I want to see no one.

-Why did you share that with me?- She asked

- Does that make us friends? Because I think I need one

-Sort of- She stated

He smiled, truly this time.

-I'll be fine, Gilmore- He told her standing up and leaving out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for reviewing!:)

I have problems editing this story, but I'll try my best to make it understandable!

* * *

If anyone had looked at them they'd have found them a really strange couple. One was the most popular kid in school: a blond rich and overconfident playboy; the other one was the transferred student from a little village: a brainy shy brunette came from nowhere. Even if they differed in personality and popularity, they had more in common than anybody could ever imagine. Every day at lunchtime they would meet in the library. At first for chance, then it became a sort of routine for both of them. You could see them sharing lunch as well as ideas, dreams, hopes and funny anecdotes. Each found in the other an unexpected friend.

_ Rory's POV_

Tristan had good days and bad days she noticed. Some times his bad mood lasted weeks, others just slipped away as she made him laugh telling some funny thing Kurk or Michel did or said. He never told her why he was upset but she respected his will and just pretended he was okay. She couldn't tell how his friends did not notice his inner torments. He started being dark and his eyes would become kinda gloomy. Well, not that she suddenly understood when something was wrong with him! At first she didn't notice either. That was because lately they'd become close to each other. At first the only thought they could be friends was absurd to her, then she got to know him and the thought of not being friends became absurd. He became part of her world. They would meet at the library every day at noon and then go separate ways when lunchtime was over and bells rang. She never expected him being so complicated and smart and... She liked spending time with him and she shifted from despising him to actually like him.

-/

It was a morning like the other ones, everything was going on as usual... Maybe that was the problem. He got up and quickly ran away from his house. He couldn't take spending a minute more than necessary in that place. It was his prison, his nightmare. It always was when his mother was out of town and he was alone with his father. In those months his mother had been more absent than ever. This was why his mood was darker and darker. The actual reason, though, was buried deep inside his heart. even if he could see it crystal clear anytime he looked at himself in the mirror.

It was a very hot day but as usual he wore his undershirt, his long-leaves t-shirt and his shirt. He avoided the jacket. It was very hot outside he couldn't afford getting dressed differently. By the end of he third period he was feeling sick so he hushed to the library as soon as he got a permission to go to the school nursery and skip his lessons. He would have had time to recover before Rory came. She could read right through him. He could not lie to her. He lay in his usual spot and started thinking about his condition. How could have he reduced himself in that way? He didn't recognize himself anymore.

He hoped he'd have recovered by the time Rory would come looking for him. He just couldn't bear her worried face when she looked at him. He found in her a true friend, she always tried her best to make him feel better, but she never asked a thing about his deep problems. He guessed she hoped one day he'd Open up to her. One day. Maybe that day would never come. He trusted her, but he couldn't share with her that burden, just couldn't. It was his.

/

-I knew you'd have come and find me- He said spotting Rory approaching him

-You okay?- she asked

-yep don't worry!- He told her, but her eyes were still filled with concern. She heard he got a permission and skipped classes because he was feeling unwell. She looked at him carefully and noticed he was pale in face and all sweat for the heating. That wasn't a lie, he really was unwell.

-You're like all sweat! You should take your shirt off or something- she cried concerned.

-Dying to see my bare skin?- he replied smirking. His eyes remained sad, though.

-You'll never change, will you?- she said sitting right next to him. She could tell something was wrong just looking him in the eyes

-Trist...- She started, but he interrupted her promptly:

-just say nothing... I am not in the mood

-I am worried- she admitted.

He gave her a smile which didn't extend to his eyes, and she worried even more.

-I'll be alright, Rory

-that is what you always say- she said looking straight at him.

He lowered his head, then softly replied:-I know-.

She was searching eye connection, but he didn't want to look at her and she perfectly knew why. He was like an open book to her, still she hadn't figure out what hounted him so deeply.

She came closer and with her hand she softly lifted his chin so that she could look at him. She noticed they were watery and swollen and almost black of color.

Her heart was beating fast and it accelerated as he leaned forward closing the gap between them and pressing his lips lightly against hers.

It was... Unexpected. That was the best word to define it.

But it felt good. Really good.

She pulled away and silently glared at him.

-Tell me you are not up o run awaytoner whispered tohire hear.

At first she stared at him, then she understood what he was talking about: Madeleine's party, the kiss they shared at the piano bench. Everything was entirely different this time. She had not just broke up with Dean, there weren't feelings of guilt arousing in her that time, no urge to run away like she did then.

It was different. She was different. The whole situation was just dissimilar, she could not compare it.

Even because this time her feelings towards Tristan were clearer. But that didn't mean she was less confused about it!

-I think I'll wait for a while before I go downstairs- She told him at last, in a low tone.

-Good- he said smiling genuinely. She returned the smile.

An awkward silence fell upon them so she started bubbling random things:

-It's hot in here!

-Yeah it is- he replied with a grin

-Oh stop it! Look at you! I can see a t-shirt under your shirt! Did you get mad all of a sudden?-.

He frowned and in order to relieve the tension she quickly took his arm and tried to lift his sleeve up. She was so fast he didn't even have the time to say something or stop her.

She was just saying: -You'll feel better if you just- But she didn't finish the sentence. He pulled away his arm and quickly readjusted his shirts to cover it.

She could just take a quick look but she didn't fail to notice the big bruises his arm was covered of.

/-

-it's nothing, When I am drunk I become really goofy and I literally bump into everything- he quickly said -it's just not good for my image to let others see this side of me.

He looked at her, waiting for some sort of sign which indicate wether she believed him or not. He knew she wouldn't buy it, but he had to try anyway. He never intended to tell her the whole truth.

She was so innocent and her eyes so naïve he didn't want them to lose their candor. He didn't want her eyes to see the side of the world his eyes knew. He wanted to protect her, to preserve her naïveté. He didn't feel like sharing that with her because that would be like getting her dirty with all the shit his life was immersed in.

She gave him a stern look and hugged him. She said noting but he knew she understood it all. He squeezed her tightly to his chest. When she had lifted his shirt he felt exposed, as if she was lifting all his defenses and shields with it. He felt like he got caught doing something wrong but, at the same time, he felt relieved.

According to his egoistical side he finally had some one to share his burden with.

Thank God he was not alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory Gilmore was laying on her bed, assorted in her reading.

She turned the last page and she closed the book. She'd read it a dozen times that weekend... She remembered once Tristan told her it was the book that best represented him: _The Happy Prince and other stories_. She thought back at their conversation:

_-Have you ever read it? - He had asked her._

Of course she had, but she didn't like it.

_-It's just too...- _She'd tried to explain

_-Cruel- _he'd finished her sentence

_-Yeah, cruel is the most representative adjective!_

_-The thing is that you read it from a narrow point of view! You have to consider its contest and what was behind Wilde's will to write such a book!_

_-Enlight me, then!_

He gave her a sad smile and went on explain her she had to consider Wilde's state of mind when he wrote that:

_-He was hurt because the man he loved had sent him into prison! Wilde wrote to him such a long, beautiful letter in which he admitted that although he was hurt, he forgave him because he loved him! Also, he said he would try to cut the best out of that experience. The boy, though, he never answered to that letter! He never visited him and wasn't even there when he got out! _

_He had been betrayed from the person he loved, from the person who was supposed to support him and take care of him! That experience had made him change his views, he could experience through his own skin that things, in life, are never as fairy tales present them! The person you trust the most can make your life a living hell! That is why he wrote that book, because he was disappointed! Disappointed with life, with love with every single value he believed in! That is why he wanted little kids to know the world is not all rosy, it can be cruel as well! He wrote that book to let children know the truth before they would live their life believing in an illusion and be forced, some day, as grown-ups, to face the disappointing truth they based their projects on dusty air! Passing, thus, from being kids full of dreams to empty and disheartened adults.-_

_His analysis had impressed her. She never thought about it that way. He ended his speech saying:_

_-Being a prince doesn't make you happy. The happy prince was everything but happy. His life was just a facade, he just showed what others wanted to see- ._

That was what he told her one day, during one of their usual meetings at lunch. At that time she didn't understand why he thought that book represented him but, then, she clearly understood what he meant with those words.

Now she knew. Now it was her turn to be the little kid disappointed with realty.

Her mom noticed there was something wrong with her but she didn't say a word. She just sat and read again and again Tristan's closest book.

She closed herself in her room for the whole weekend. She wanted to call Tristan and check on him but she didn't know what to say. Besides that, she didn't want him to think she had pity of him, because he would hate her for doing that.

She was so sorry for him... If only he knew. His life was a living hell. If only she could do something for him.

The following days, she tried to act as usual but what she discovered had changed her. She had lived her life in a world she just found out never existed. Outside her house, her town, her family, Luke's…. Well, the world was cruel.

Now she had a hint of what O. Wilde meant with the cruelty in which he depicted the world of his tales. Real life was different and she just experienced it.

She didn't want Tristan to know his…"thing" had shaken her so much. It was comprehensible, yes, but she could not afford to be so unsteady when Tristan needed her to be his rock. He didn't told her that, but his eyes did.

Her hart ached every single day as they met. And it hurt even more seeing him on his way home, where no one could protect him.

She wanted to be his shelter... She discovered feelings she never thought she could feel for Tristan.

They never talked about what happened that day, neither of his silent confession nor of the kiss they shared. The kiss, right.

Seeing the situation, it had slipped in the second place, even because Tristan acted pretending that day never existed, and the kiss with it. But it did happen. She did see those bruises and they did kissed.

However, they were playing as if she believed his saying he was clumsy when wasted being a convincing explanation of his bruises.

They went on for a week like that.

One day, though, Rory decided she was over with it: they needed to talk. She came to school convinced she would have put the matter up and offered him all her support. After all, how was she supposed to help him if she was pretending he didn't need it? That play was supposed to end, that very day.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't her lucky day. Tristan, in fact, didn't show up at school. No one knew why, though.

She found she missed his presence along with the chance to finally talk to him.

She ate lunch on her own, entering the school canteen again after…How much time had passed? A month? Maybe two or three.

Without Tristan she felt suddenly exposed... to loneliness and, also, to Paris annoyance. Every one stared at her whispering something, and Paris as well couldn't have failed to notice Tristan was not the only one who disappeared at lunch. that was why she started harassing her with questions about him and their relationship. She tried to explain there was nothing going on between them, but she herself didn't find her own words convincing.

That had been a very long, tiring day for Rory Gilmore and the last ring of the school bells marked her sudden relief. That day had come to an end, finally.

While she was heading to the bus stop, she noted something strange: Tristan car was parked outside school. No one else seemed to care, but she did.

All of a sudden a horrifying sensation clutched her heart.

She watched her bus arriving but her legs were stuck to the ground. At last she shook her head and ran to the opposite direction, heading back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory Gilmore was a smart, quiet, teenager who had everything always under control; the kind of girl you do not expect to fail to succeed or to lose her mind or get in trouble, you would not expect her to panic for losing control of everything.

Well, there she was: losing her mind over what may have happened to Tristan, and no longer having everything under control. Actually, all her certains had slipped out of her hands, leaving an emptiness only Tristan could fill.

Her mind was empty while she was running back to school. The only thing she could think of was Tristan. She had this vision of him all wretched and involved in some trouble...like in that nightmare she had where he knocked at her door asking for help , but the door wouldn't open and he couldn't hear her voice calling him out loud. It seemed like an omen.

She was going to find him. She knew the only place where he could have been the whole morning.

The question was: Why was he hiding there? Why hadn't he come to her? They were friends, weren't they?

She walked past the halls and hurried to the library.

She knew he was in there, he had to be.

She reached their spot and...

Well, nothing she ever experienced or ever read in her books (and she had read tons, of all kinds) could have prepared her to what she saw:

There he was, all cuddled with his head dugged between his knees, with his shirt all covered up in little blood stains. It was a mess, totally wretched. He dind't profer a word even when she called his name out loud a few times asking what had happened.

She came to him and tried to hug his sore body. She could hear his sobbes and the sound of his broken heart. He raised his head without looking at her and dugged it into her shoulerd, his faice was all stained with blood and dirt and tears. She just hug him closer and repeated again and again: "everything is gonna be okay", while he bursted out in tears.

They spent something like 10-15 minutes that way, she was passing her fingers between his hair and rubbing his back with her other hand, while he lay in her arm. He hadn't said a word, he was clearly in shock. After a while, she stated being afraid they would end up being stuck in the school, if they didn't left the old library soon.

He was clearly not in condition to think straight, thus she had to take care of him. She took a minute to gather herself together and think. At last she came up with an idea:

-Can you give me your keys to the car?- She asked him. Without speaking he put one hand in his pocket and handed her his keys

-Okay- Said Rory -Let's get out of here.

She helped him to stand up lead him out of that place. They slowly walked through the empty halls of Chilton. Thank God there was no one left and the school hadn't already been closed, so they could sneak out of it.

After what seemed like forever they reached Tristan's car. She sighed. She got her driving licence just a few months before, and wasn't sure she could drive that silver Mercedes that was looking at her. She sighed and sat san on the drivers' seat. She still hadn''t quite figured out what she had to do with Tristan. Should she get him to the Hospital? To her mum's Inn? Suddenly her mind lightened and she started the engine.

Seeing her not so good driving skills, she prayed they could get there, in the first place.

* * *

She had been tensed the whole ride, she never crossed those streets by car on her own.

She Tried to talk to Tristan but he just stood still with his eyelids closed and didn't utter a word.

-Okay, here we are- She said at last, turning the engine down. Thank god they arrived sound and safe. Her worries weren't over, though, what would she say now? How could she explain what happened?

She got out of the car still thinking of what to say or do and entered the familiar harware store, trying not to panic. Thankfully it was lunch time and the streets were desert, and Luke's store as well.

* * *

Luke Danes was busy fixing his coffee machine and, hearing the door open, he turned around to see a clearly panicking Rory. Just looking at her face Luke could tell there was something wrong with her.

-Rory! What are you doing here? Just Sit down first! You look so pale!

-I need help- She managed to say

-What happened?Rory?- He started to worry

-No, Luke, you don't understand! It's not me the one who needs help!- He looked puzzled and she went on: -Please come with me, I didn't know what to do and where to go and the only person I could think of was you!-

Luke noticed the silver Mercedes parked outside his diner and looked again at Rory.

He sure had been involved in many other situations in his life, but that was sure as hell the strangest one he had ever gotten in. The strangest, but the most heart-breaking one...

He managed to handle the situation quite well, though. He took the kid upstairs, into his apartment, offered him painkillers and some clean clothes to wear, he also gave him his bed to have some rest.

Rory had never left him, he could tell she was really attached to the boy. He checked on them every once in a while, what else he could do?

/

Rory didn't have the heart to leave Tristan alone that way, so she lay next to him the whole time, telling him some funny things that happened to the Gilmore girls, until he got asleep. After a while, she kissed his forehead and closed the door to let him rest.

She saw Luke with a mug full of...vanilla flavored tea, from what she could smell, it was a pity it wasn't coffee, she really needed some.

She sat on a chair in front of him; they remained silent for a while then he said:

-I prepared some tea, in case you want it

-Thanks Luke- She murmured

-Rory, what is going on here?- He asked quietly, she looked at him but didn't know what to say. It had been the most tiring, emotional day in her life, and it seemed like it would never come to an end.

At last she responded: -I don't know, when I found him the only person I could think of that could help was you.-

He sighed and exclaimed: -What should I do? I think it'd have been better, if you had brought him to the hospital, so they could call the cops and find out what had happened! I can't keep a kid in a state of shock in my bedroom for ever!

-Where I am? What happened?- Interrupted a male voice.

* * *

/-

it was Tristan's.

When he woke up he felt his head dizzy, and his whole body was in pain. As he opened his eyes he felt even more confused, he was laying in a bed of a room he never stepped into, or at least not consciously. What happened to him? He couldn't remember. He heard some voices from the outside, one was Rory's, the other he had not idea. So he gathered his strength and stood up, opening the door of his room.

There were Rory and a man wearing a baseball heat and a plaid shirt, he cleared his voice and spoke:

-Where I am? What happened?-

The two of them stared at him, and the man told him: -We were hoping you could tell us!

-I was hoping _you_ cold tell me

-Tris, are you okay? You should sit- Exclaimed Rory with a worried voice. He gave her a quick look, then he decided to follow her advise and sit on a chair next to her.

Nobody still would tell him how he got there, so he asked Rory who, surprised he didn't remember a thing, explained him how she spotted his car when she was leaving school, and how she found him laying in the old library. She had then driven his car all the way to Stars Hollow (he gave her an amazed but worried look, about that), and she asked Luke for help. Luke was the man standing in front of him, the owner of the apartment and the one who gave him medications and clothes.

-Thanks- He said at last, to both of them. -Rory, could you please go to my car and find my inhaler? Please, make sure you find it - He warmly told her out of the blue.

-Well, sure- She replied quizzically and headed to his silver car, leaving Tristan and Luke alone.

As she closed the door, Luke said: -You don't have one, do you?

-No, I don't. It'll take a while before she comes back... I wanted to thank you- He said looking at him directly in the eyes

-And?- Asked Luke

-I didn't want Rory to hear about what I am going to tell you. I just said I couldn't remember how I got here, not why. Just promise not to talk to anyone about it.- Luke was a little bit confused, but accepted the deal.

Tristan, then explained him as quickly as he could his situation at home. He tried to be as cold and detached a he could, but his eyes were watery and his voice trembled when he talked. He told him about his parents: When her mother got pregnant, she didn't want the kid, but since his father was breaking up with her -they weren't engaged a that time- she saw him as the key to access his father's fortune. She came from Poland, she was the daughter of no one and had no money, nor friends or family to help her. His father had never been in love with her, but since she was keeping the baby and threatened him to make the story public, his parents obliged him to marry her, to avoid the scandal. He was never wanted and no one ever cared about him, especially his father, who saw in him the cause of his misfortunes and the mistake who ruined his life. That was why he started to attack him, first verbally then physically when his mother was away with her friends. Ear after year her travels became longer and more frequent...Now it was more the time she spent away than actually at home.

-How long has this thing been lasting?- Interruped him Luke. Tristan didn't answer, but his face did.

-But didn't you tell you mother what was going on?- Luke said abruptly

-I did- he responded coyly

-But did she _see_ you?

-She did.- Tristan could see Luke's face god darker. -I didn't mean to upset you- he added quickly looking at his feet. Luke came next him and put a hand on his shoulder

-When does your mum comes back?

-On Monday I guess

-You can stay here, as long as you want

-You don't have to- Said Tristan, he couldn't believe how his guy who had just met him was so kind to him. His eyes filled with tears. -Why are you so kind to me? Nobody ever has- he admitted in a low tone.

-Maybe that is why.- Responded Luke, giving him a hug.

* * *

Luke felt really sorry for they little kid. He couldn't expect him being in so much trouble, and he didn't expect to feel so involved in that situation either. Actually he could, it was a story familiar to him...maybe he could really do something _this time_.

Meanwhile, Rory had totally skimmed through Tristan's car... she found LITERALLY anything but Tristan's inhaler. She had no patience at all, so after a bunch of minutes she returned to Luke's. She would buy him a new one. She noticed the door didn't close earlier when she left, she was up to open it when she heard Tristan's sad voice speaking of his family. She remained there, hearing his entire speech. What she heard had shaken her, she felt the urge to ran away and cry, but stopped herself when she overheard Luke asking Tristan why he didn't want Rory to listen and he said such words:

-I just think it would not be fair to her, she is so naive, I don't want to share with her such burden. It's just something that would give the creeps to anyone at our age, especially to girls like Rory. I just don't want to see sadness in her eyes when she looks and me and...well, I don't want her to walk away from my life...because I really need her...and I know I'll push her away if she knew everything, because I'd feel like she stayed with me only for sympathy.

She felt paralyzed and, as Tristan predicted, torn between to options: pretend she heard nothing or confront with him, stay or go.


	5. Chapter 5

/-

Tristan was silently sitting on Luke's bed, starin at a glass of water with some painkillers in his hand. He was thinking about the misery of his situation and how fortunate he was, in his misfortune, to have people like Luke and Rory around. He owed them so much he didn't know what to do to thank them.

His inner reflections were disturbed by the creak of the door, he looked up to see a smiling Rory. He really appreciated her help and the fact she always tried to make him feel better. Without saying a word she sat next to him, swinging her legs down the bed.

Thinking that was the best occasion he had to thank her, he leaned towards her ear and whispered her warmily:- Thank you-.

At first she looked at him, then she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a quick but sad smile. There was something odd in her, he thought, so he asked: -Is everything okay?. She nodded in response; he could clearly tell something was wrong with her, she was acting really strange, and he also noticed a tip of sadness mingled with pity in her eyes. He knew it was his fault, he had never wanted her to look at him like that, but now they were too deep in that situation to back off and pretend nothing ever happened...like they did before... like he did, actually.

The kiss... he had never brought the matter up becasue he didn't want to talk about that day and the bruises she saw. How stupid he was? How bad was his behaviour? He had been so selfish he hadn't even thought about_ her_ feelings!

-I am sorry- He told her suddenly, she lifted her head and they locked eyes. After a bunch of seconds he continued in a low voice:-I never meant to drag you into this...I am sorry, I really am...I know I've been an asshole to you and...I just wanted to say thank you

-You were suffering, you did not act as a jackass on purpose!- She exclaimed

-I owe you everything...- he said pressing his forehead on hers

-You don't- she responded

-Thank you- he said closing his eyes and gently kissing her lips. At first she pulled away, then she firmly responded to his kiss and he hugged her closer to his chest.

\

Initially she was mad at him because he tried to push her aside, buceause he didn't want to let her in and tell her everything about his inner torments, then he asked her for forgiveness and thanked her with a kiss...that kiss made her body shiver...she felt overwhelmed when he embraced her tightly. It felt as if the whole tension they accumulated just faded away in a single instant. In the whole world there was no one but them.

When he pulled away she tenderly put her head on his shoulder and remained quiet. He kissed her head and remained silent as well.

-Why are you all so kind to me? I mean you, Luke...- He told her in a sappy tone.

-You need help.. I am just sorry you don't want to talk to me about that.- She replied and then she added in a breath:- Why would you wanted me to search for your inhaler earlier?-

He sighed and honestly responded:- I didn't want to upset you...I didn't want you to be around me just for sympathy

-I could never do that, Tristan

-It's in your nature to help people out, because you are so kind...and I do not deserve this, I don't want to see tears in your eyes or your wreched expression when you are staring at me...

-Tris...I-she started, but he wouldn't let her finish:

-Rory you...you are so good to me...earlier I didn't want you to hear the whole truth about me...that was because I feared I'd push you away if you knew

-Why?- she asked

-Because in my mind you'd help me for your sense of duty and your kindness- he admitted coyly

-Oh Tristan, how could you think that?- She told him searching for an eye contact he wouldn't give her.

-But I...I know you already know everything...I can tell that just by looking in your eyes- he said finally looking at her, then he added:- And even if I repeated to myself I didn't want to have you around to upset you, if you knew it all...all I can think about is that I want you to be next to me...becasue it makes me feel better to have you around...does that sound crazy? Am I being selfish?- After a brief pause he continued, blushing: - I know I am being repetitive and my speech doesn't make much sense...- She stared at him, who added: -Am I blubbing, right?

-Just a little- she responded, caressing his head. His speech had touched her...He just wanted to protect her from his world. - You feared I'd run away if I knew it all?-She asked

-kind of- He admitted

-Well, I am sill here, aren't I? And I am telling you I am not going to leave soon

-Why would you do that?- He demanded her again

-Because I am your friend! and stop asking that!- she cried and saw him taking a deep breath before speaking again:

-What if I didn't wan t to be friends?

-What?-She asked sharply. She couldn't believe his words...After all they've been through, how could he do that to her? Right after he kissed her, again, he was trying to deny it all!? Was it possible?

-I am just saying- he continued- What if I didn't whant us to be friends...what if I wanted to be more?- he told her in a low, warm tone.

At that point she simply stared at him in bewilderement. Her mind was blank right then

She was silent and he repeated himself again, timidly: -If I wanted to put things up to the next level, what would you say?-.

She could clearly hear his voice trembling... in the beginning she thought he wanted to cut things off with her, now she was facing the fact he wanted to start something with her!

-I know this may seem crazy and that the timing is not...

-Yes- she said quickly.

She said that without thinking. She let her heart speak instead of her brain.

-Pardon?-He exclaimed

-I'd say yes- It was all so sudden, but that didn't matter to her: -To your question...I'd say...

-I got it!- he replied and a sincere smile grew on his swollen lips... How much time had passed since she last saw him smiling?

-I missed your smile- she told him

-Me too- he said hugging her. He buried his face in her neck and she could feel it being watered by his silent tears.

-You don't deserve this- She told him.

-Some times I think I do- he admitted

-Well, you are wrong...you are totally wrong

-So..now I can call you my girlfriend?- he asked shyly

-I guess you can- she replied

-Good...- he said slowly, wiping a tear from his cheeck with his fist.

-would you then lay with me playing with my hair?- he asked rising his head to look at her: -It makes my fell better when you do that.

-Sure- She said and, as he lay on the bed, she lay next to him rubbing his back and messing with his hair

-Thanks-he told her

-Stop saying that!

-I can't...you just saved my life


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I made you wait a lot, but I promise it'll be worth it! At least because this chapter is the longest, so far! Hope you enjoy it!Thanks for following and reviewing, I appreciate your comments a lot. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Angel.

* * *

/

After the shower she had, she felt better.

She was feeling tired and frustrated and overly emotional. It had been a long day...and she was repeating that again again... It seemed to her as if everything happened so far away in time and distance...but in reality it was all so close to her.

Tristan was at a 10 min. walk away, safe - for now- at Luke's... and apparently she could now call him: boyfriend... ore something like that. How odd did that sound? It surely was not as unexpected as she initially may have thought.

She had been confused about her feelings towards him for ages. Actually, she was pretty sure she despised him till they kissed at Madeleine's party...-Oh Gosh how much that night messed things up in her head!?

Since she was not over Dean yet, they tried to be friends... but she ended up saying she hated him...even if she didn't.

And then again, when her mind had finally accepted their status of friends...things change again...

Tristan aroused in her every sort of feeling...starting from annoyance and ending with affection...

In the middle there She was, torn between these two feelings... but now that she'd understood the reason behind his acting weird and rude to her in the past, she finally realised she had always been fond of Tristan...because he annoyed her...because they have different tastes in books but they shared the same passion for reading, and so on.

In the end she finally accepted her contradictory feelings for Tristan: she liked him because he represented everything she thought she'd never like. That had been the most difficult part to accept... and her heart did it before the idea ever crossed her mind.

Her brain cells finally got it there that very day, when she was overhearing Tristan and Luke speaking...Tristan was talking about the chance of letting her go, not to hurt her feelings with his story. She remembered thinking wheter stay or go, when it happened.

When the thought of losing him passed through her mind, she became totally aware she could not let him go; He was part of her life and she wanted him to be part hers, too.

Thus, when they later talked and he said he wanted to be more than friends, her heart jumped and filled with happiness.

That was the proof that even the darkest night can be brightned, by a moon whose light had always shined behind the clouds.

The most beautiful flowers blossom in the harshest places for them to grow, so to keep company to the arid, lonely soils.

* * *

When her mother came from work, she noticed at once something was wrong with her daughter; she found her changed...basically overnight: her eyes hid worlds she had just find out of their existence, words that could not be spoken.

In any case, Rory tried to act as usual. She didn't want to talk to her mum about what happened...first because she didn't want to betray Tristan's trust, second because she didn't feel like sharing it with her mum. She didn't want to give much explanation, after all a daughter is not suppoed to tell everything to her mother, even if she'll find out eventually.

Anyway, they were going to have dinner with Max at Luke's...She would figure out something to tell her to explain Tristan presence there.

* * *

/-

When Tristan awakened, Rory was gone, and he felt kinda lost without her. Anyway, tired of laying in bed, he stood up in search of Luke. The least he could do was give him an help with his business. He wa alone in the apartement and he decided to look around and find out something about its owner. The flat was small but cosy, disorganized but warm, messy but lived. Not at all like his own house, that was cold and tidy and calculated to impress; you couldn't touch a thing in the fear of breaking it and, also, of moving it from its studied position...he hated it.

On the contrary, he liked that place, it made him feel at ease.

He supposed Luke was working downstairs, so he closed the house door and went to the stairs. They directly took him to a little space with a door connected to the diner which, as well as Luke's home, was nice and welcoming. It wasn't a very large space, so he could easily spot a busy Luke arguing with his cook -he presumed- about some burned bacon.

The man spotted the blond tousled head pretty soon too, and immediately approched him, bringing him in the private corner next to the stairs:

-What are doing here, kid? Why ain't you in bed?!- he said in a bothered tone

-Pleas, don't get mad at me! it's just that I was feeling lonely and I'd been stuck in that bed the whole day! I thought I could give you a hand with your customers for dinner...

-Get back to your bed!- He exclaimed firmly

-Come on! I am feeling much better, and it'll be good for me to get my mind busy doing something else but thinking!

-I don't know- Responded Luke, softening a little

-Please, I think that would help me a lot- asked Tristan with a sappy voice -Besides that, I want to give _you_ a help, as long as you help _me_

-That is not necessary! - answered Luke, shaking his head.

-It is! And I reckon you are very busy tonight giving that it is Friday night! Come on!- said Tristan in a pleading voice

-Fine! But just for a couple of hours! Then you go stright to bed!

-About that...I think I can sleep on the couch...I am really feeling better!- replied Tristan, showing himself confident; As for response, Luke grabbed his shoulder and lightly pressed it with his fingers, making Trsitan moan for the pain:-Ouch! Stop it!

-I guess you are not sleeping on the couch 'till you recover!- Told him at last, then added: -Two hours, and you'll just take orders, no way you are carring dishes.

-Settled- answered Tristan, glad he could finally do something for this man who barely knew him, but had been so kind to him.

More than 2 hours later, Tristan was still helping Luke out actually having fun taking orders and get to know Luke's usual customers. They were...odd, first of all, but also unique in their genre. Althoguh he started feeling really wornout, he desisted from going to sleep when the door open and a familiar face came in. All of a sudden he was not tired anymore. She was not alone, a lady he had no doubt that was her mother came after her, followed by...prof. Medina -?!. A little bit surprised to find out Rory's mother was engaded to their English professor, he greeted them with his biggest smile and lead the to a table next to the window.

-What can I bring you?- He asked, directing his gaze on Rory.

-You take orders now?- She replied, surprised to find him there, considering the way she found him the very same morning.

-Only from you- He said mokingly

-Shut up! ...I can see you are fine- she stated

-Feeling much better, thanks.- He told her. Mr Medina and Ms Gilmore were staring at them, so Rory gave them a quick look, then added, flushing a little:

-Oh, well, this is my mother, Lorelai and...well, you know Max...

-Nice to meet you, Ms Gilmore, I had no doubt you are her mother! You tow are identical!- A little bit embarassed to see his professor in those circumstances, he continued:- Actually I knew you as Prof Medina, but that's the same I guess.- His ears lighlt colored in red.

-You attend Chilton?- Asked Lorelai, suspiciously.

-Tristan Dugrey, top five percent of their class, head of the student council, once capitan of the Chilton football team, great troublemaker- Responed Max Medina.

-that should be me- commented the kid, a little bit vexed for the fact he had just been labeled as troublemaker. His English professor couldn't quite stand him.

-Interesting- replied Lorelai, who wasn't smiling anymore, linking the pretty face in front of her with his name and reputation; in the end he was the one who used to torment her daughter and, according to her expression, she hadn't forget it: -And what is this promising kid doing here in Stars Hollow, working as a waiter?- she asked.

There it came, the infamous question. Both Rory and Tristan looked one another, searching for ispiration, and it came from Luke who, seeing the sccene with the corner of his eye, came to their aid:

-He was looking for a part time job as volunteer and Rory suggested him to come here- Said promptly Luke

-Yes, because usually they are very strict with the shifts, even if you are a student- Rory followed

-And we need time to study, a lot of...- Ended Tristan.

-To get to the Ivy Leage colleges, where did you tell me you anted to go?- Asked Rory, with none-chalance

-Princeton or Yale, and extra-curricular activities count a lot to them!- Replied Tristan, looking at Rory as to catch where the next sentence will lead the dialogue

-Especially volunteering- commented Rory, nodding.

-As a waiter?- exclaimed Mr. Medina, perplexed

-You know, many offered me a job because of my surname, and I wanted to really help someone out, regardless of who I am. This sounded like the best option I had- Replied Tristan

-And it'll sound even better when you'll write it down- Went on Rory.

-Or Luke will! That will surely incourage them I am a good person and, hopefully, they'll pick me!- Tristan ended the sentence

-That sounds smart- said a strange man with a weird expression, who sat on the table next to them and admitted he was deliberately overhearing their conversation

-I have my doubts on the good guy part, though- said Lorelai, in a very soft voice. Mr Medina, who heard her, nodded. Rory hadn't catched her mother's words, but Tristan did, and felt quite disappointed he was being judged for his looks, social position, wealth and life choices.

Suddenly he felt really sick, his stomach returned to ache and haunting souvenirs flood into his mind. He excused himself and left the group.

Rory, who noticed his getting paler, after quick ordering Luke a coffee, she hushed towards him.

In the meanwhile, as Luke headed to the kitchen, a little worried, Max caught the occasion to talk to Lorelai about Tristan:

-He is very shrewd other than smart... but he is not constant, besides that, he is neither responsible nor trustworthy. He was top five%, latley though, his marks lowered without an apparent reason. I wouldn't reccomend his company to Rory...He's such a bad influence...

-He seems such a good guy -replied Lorelai, looking at the vacum.

-He seems...I fear there is something going on between those two, and it won't end well with Rory, she has to keep focused and avoid sitractions like Tristan. I know the guys like him, I've been working at Chilton for far too long...I now recognize instantly guys like him. I know them and let me tell you: they bring nothing good! Cocky, cheecky, reckless, resless...they are used to getting everything they want to. They do not know the meaning of the words: hard work or saccrifice! everything is easier in ther life, because of the priviledge they inherited from their parents and grandparents.

-I know what you are talking about...I come from his world...and I ran away from it- told him Lorelai, adding in a sad tone :- I always wished for Rory something different from that

-Anyway, tomorrow I'll call his parents. He is late on an homework due to last Monday, and we agreed a delay of a week. I don't know what is wrong with him in this period, but as long as it concerns my class, I have to inform his parents that maybe they have to keep more than an eye on him, and this volunteering job or what it is, it'll be useless if he fails classes or keeps on delay the deadlines of my essays!

Lorelai had listened silently to Max's speech, wondering where this whole situation would bring Rory. She coulnd' deny she was concerned. As she spotted the couple hugging one another goodnight, she intently looked at Tristan, in concern. He didn't miss her gaze and, even if distnst,he met her judging eyes, but kept his head held high.

* * *

At the same time Max and Lorelay where discussing about thir pupils, a different kind of discussion was taking place in the same diner, in a different spot. Rory, who had gone in search for Tristan, had easily found him in the bathroom, washing his face.

He was a mess and, even if her pretened he was okay, he hadn't recovered, at all; probably he never would he thought. It was as if deep scars, never healed wounded his heart and he, himself, was broken into little pieces glued together but his fleeble strength.

Seeing Rory, from the corner of his eye made him feel a little better. She was the only person he ever trusted. He could tell her the truth and have no fear.

-You okay?- she asked; he could hear her worry.

-Sure, don't worry hon-

-You don't fool me- she told him, crossing her arms

-True- he said: -I...It's just that it sucks...this whole situation...it sucks, I suck and I can't find any other word to explain how I am feeling right niw, and I can assure you that is really cahotic here inside my head! You wouldn't last a day in my shoes, and I wouldn't recommend you to be me, even just for a day! You don't know what is like!- he said more to an imaginary public than to her.

-I believe you, and you do not suck- she said in a smile, trying to confort him.

-Thanks- He responed coyly, hugging her.

-Everything is gonna be al right- she whispered

-I hope so

-Believe me if I tell you it will

-I wish I could - he replied, thightening his hug and searching for her lips.

After a pause, he spoke:

-I want you to be happy and light-hearted

-I want to be next you- she answered

-Things are going to get pretty rough

-I want to be there for you when they will.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before responding: -I hope for you that is the best choice you can make

-It is. -she said gently, thena added: -You are safe now, you know that?

-As long as my father doesn't know where I am...

-He can't find it out!- she exclaimed

-Yeah, you are right.- he said, leaning his head on her neck.

When he woke up that moring he had no certainties, no help, no best friends, no home, no love...now he had a shelter, he found a helping hand in Luke, he had a best friend who happened to be his girlfriend, too. And she would never leave him alone in the darkness, she'd give him all the love that he needs...that same night, when he went to bed, his heart treasured this certainty: He would never be alone, he had her by his side.

Maybe though, he was being selfish dragging her down with his shit, in search of an help to rise his afflicted body. Maybe the thought of having her so close was enough to save him, and he could do without her precence. That would be better for everybody. He didn't miss the way her mother looked at him: like he was unsuit for her daughter, like he'd end up hurting her, like he'd be the one to change her. She understood there was something going on and by her glances he could tell she wished she was wrong...The question was: was she right or not?

He'd better walk out of her life before it was too late?

But wasn't it already?

He fell asleep asking himself those questions...without finding a proper answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Part II finally added! enjoy your reading!:)

Angel

* * *

Saturday. Rory spent the whole morning sleeping, when she woke up the previous day seemed like a dream –or a nightmare maybe.

It took a while for her to realize it actually happened.

It was a rainy day, and the weather fit her mood. Her mother enquired about Tristan but she repeated her what she, Luke and Tristan told her last night. Her mother was worried about her, and considered the cause of her worries the thing she had for Tristan.

-Is it so obvious? –she asked Lorelai

-You are my daughter! I know you!- got for answer. She knew her, that was true, but what she did not know was why she had no doubt Tristan was not disturbing her and he was not using her for some secondary purposes -It was all Max's fault if her mother was so prejudiced.

She really wanted to check on him so, despise the rain, she went out with the bland excuse of being lack of coffee.

-Hey Luke!

-Coffee?- asked him on the spot

-Coffee! –Responded Rory with a big smile.

-It will kill you! What about Lorelai, is she coming?

-Nope

-Then why did you come in the middle of a rainstorm?- Luke asked, even if he already knew the answer. –You could simply call- he told her

-I wanted to see if he is okay…is he?- she asked coyly

-He was feeling better this morning, he's upstairs now if you…

-Thanks!- Replied Rory who quickly grabbed her coffee and reached the stairs.

The door was unlocked, she knocked and then, impatiently, she did not wait for an usual: -come in! and entered. Tristan sat on the couch, massaging his temples with his fingertips. As he heard someone coming in, he raised his head and smiled seeing Rory:

-Hi Mary- he said

-Oh stop with that! – she exclaimed sitting next to him and he greeted her with a light kiss on her check, really close to her lips, but without touching them. She noticed he had dark shadows under his eyes.

-You okay?- she asked

-More or less- he told her stretching his arms.

-You look awful- she stated

-Thanks!.. I didn't sleep a lot last night- he responded sincerely

-How come?

-Don't know...nightmares and stuff like that- he admitted

-You should rest!

-Wanna take a nap with me?- he asked sensually, winking his eye. She rolled her eyes.

She was used at the fact there were times it felt like nothing ever changed between them, with Tristan teasing her cheerfully, but there were times when his mood grew darker at once, and he closed himself up.

She'd never understood why he acted like that. Now she knew.

His jokes, his arrogant attitude and sometimes harsh remarks were part of a mask which hid his disheartened soul.

Even if he teased her, annoyed, told her he was fine and he pretended he was the same as always, it was not the entire truth. Now she knew when he told he was okay, deep down he probably wasn't, but he really wanted to.

7

He wanted to be as light-hearted as possible, trying to forget the reason of his unhappiness. Some times he faked so well that he himself believed those lies. Most of the times, though, he felt the heavy burden of the show he had to put up every single day.

He tried hard to be as everyone else, and now he wanted his new relationship to be as common as possible. He wanted it to be ordinary, even if the circumstances were totally out of the ordinary.

-I was thinking…- he started- Will you go out with me tonight?

-Like a date?

-Exactly…I know we missed some steps, and I don't want us to.

-Are you asking me out?

-Yes

-Well, technically we should have dated way before you asked me to call you boyfriend!- she responded sarcastically.

-So let's do it…I mean, why can't we hang out, get to know each other, date for a while and then end up together as every one else do? I don't want to rush things-.

She looked puzzled:

-Are you saying you don't want to be with me right now, but date me first?

-Is that insane?

-It's just that…you could have thought about it before you...-she stated, looking hurt

-Of course I want to be with you! I am just saying I want this to be a perfectly ordinary relationship with a girl I really like! No fathers, abuses or else involved.- He explained slowly, taking her hands in his:-are you okay with that?

-I'm just a little bit confused

-I don't want to ruin everything by going too fast- he told her softly, leaning towards her and, when their lips were at an inch of distance, he whispered :–I want everything with you.

-Me too- she managed to say, the sound of her voice softened by the loud beats of her heart. She couldn't think strait, the only thing she could think of was the urge to kiss him. As she tried to close the little gap between their lips, Tristan simultaneously pulled away.

He confused her. He could mess with her head like no one else could. He smiled at her and, with nonchalance, told her he was going downstairs to help Luke.

He seemed diverted by the fact she was so puzzled.

-In the end you actually gave in- he told her grinning

-What?-she asked

-You accepted to go out with me, I told you it would have happened!- he said matter-of-factly

-I never said that!- she exclaimed, trying to hide her smile

-You won't turn my offer down- he stated in a low tone

-How do you know?- she replied, putting her arms around her waist

-It's written all over your face you have a thing for me- he told her putting his hands on her waist. She smiled, blushing.

.-It is not! I preferred you silent than cocky!- she said mockingly

-But where's the fun then, huh?- he told her , grinning. He then lead her out of Luke's apartment.

* * *

/

Tristan was trying his best not to heavy on Rory the burden of his whole personal situation. As he seemed to have dug it deep down his tore soul, its nightmares came to haunt him personally.

As Rory was about to leave, a face she never met in Stars Hollow entered the diner too. She saw Tristan Literally froze. She didn't have to ask him what was happening because she had already imagined it. That face couldn't belong to no one else but Tristan's father.

He did not look like the monster she had pictured in her head. His figure was imposing and charming: The suit he wore made him look neat and clean-cut; blanched blonde hair framed his intense deep blue eyes.

He was intensely looking at Tristan who, instead, decided to look at his feet and clenched his fists. Why was he there? How did he find him? Asked Rory to herself, incapable to move or utter word, as she saw the man approaching Tristan.

/-

When he was right in front of Tristan, he angrily exclaimed, grabbing his arm :

-Where the hell have you been? – he pulled him closer and coldly hissed –I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you! Understood?- and continued, tightening his grasp:. - I asked where have you been!

-Excuse me, sir- interrupted him Luke, who saw the whole scene and rushed in Trsitan's help.

-Pardon?- said the man, without letting go his son –Who are you?

-I am Luke Danes, the owner of this place and I

-I have no orders for you to take- hastily replied the man –if you'll excuse us, I am talking to my son about a serious issue.

-I think_ we_ should talk in private – answered Luke, calm

-Are you serious?

-Yes I am, sir- said Luke, holding Tristan from his hips and intimating the man to let him go. –The kid is my guest these days and if you want to talk to him you have to talk to _me _first- slowly said Luke. The man was up to lose his temper and yell at him but, keeping in mind he was in a diner, surrounded by people, he let go and said, clearly vexed:

-I need to talk to my son

-Then come with me- replied Luke, leading him to the private room next to the stairs, in the back of the diner. He was still holding Tristan as to reassure him.

He hadn't said a think or dared to lift his gaze from his feet.

Luke felt he was trembling and put hi harm on his shoulders, whispering: -it's okay- to his hear.

As the were finally alone, Tristan's father harshly cried out:

-What is it all about, huh? This situation is unbelievable! Who are you to stop me from talking privately to my son! And why did he sleep at your place instead of where he was supposed to be: home! You don't know who I am, this is not legal, I am an attorney, I am going to sue you! This is classified as child abduction! And you, little sponger! You are in big trouble! Mr Medina called me personally to inform me-

Luke was red in face, he couldn't hold it in anymore and blurted:

-You should thank I am polite enough not to punch you in the face! Abduction? You call it abduction Mr. lawyer, huh? And explain me how do you call this?!- and he grabbed Tristan arm pulling his long-sleeved shirt up, to show his contusions –Or this?!- he went on turning Tristan around and lifting his shirt and exposing his bruised and cut skin.

Tristan was feeling like a marionette, it was like he was not even there. He was scared as hell and he could not think nor act rationally.

-I do not know the technical name, but I call it _child abuse_! And if you do not walk out of my diner I'll make sure _you _'ll be the one to get into serious legal problems! Now go to hell and never come back here! You are not welcomed!- Luke yelled. Tristan's father was petrified, he didn't expect he knew. He darted him angrily look and turned his back to them, as he was leaving Luke added

-For the record the boy will stay here as long as he wants to.

The man lightly shrugged his shoulders and made some steps before he stopped and said towards Tristan:

-I couldn't care less where you live or with who, whether you are dead or alive but as long as you have the DuGrey name on you, I expect excellence, no way a professor calls me saying you are avoiding your student duties- he looked at him in anger then turned around and left.

Tristan slowly started processing what had just happened. Luke had defended him heartily. metaphorically kicking his father out. It was like a big stone had been relieved from his heart.

He was still scared stiff, he didn't have strength enough to move or say something, the only reaction his allowed him to have were silent tears dropping out of his eyes.

Luke hugged him close, saying low that it was over now and that it was okay.

When his cry stopped, Luke asked him at once what did his father mean with those words:

- What kind of duties was he talking about?

Tristan sighed and breathed deeply, preparing himself to share another piece of him, a spiky peace of his tormented soul with this man who had knew him for a day, but already treated him like he knew him since the day he was born.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke's apartment

-Seriously?

-Yeah- replied a bored Luke

-Ain't you kiddin'me?- insisted the blond-haired young boy

-No

-You're saying I'm grounded?

-Yes- stated Luke matter-of-factly

-'Till I finish my assignment?

-That seems pretty clear to me, you can stop repeating yourself!- exclaimed Luke with an annoyed tone

-bu..

-No buts! You agreed to spend here the long weekend and under my roof you follow my rules- said firmly

-fine!- exclaimed Tristan

-fine- repeated Luke as he watched the kid leave. He offered to host him until he felt safe enough to come back to his place, he surely needed some time to rest. That seemed to him a déjà-vù, but he was firmly convinced he had the power and the means to make it different that time.

He intuited Tristan was a troubled boy, how couldn't he? Still, he had his duties as a student and, as long as he was going to help him, he had to help himself.

Tristan had confessed that studying was important to him, he planned on getting into a Med. School and he had to work hard. He'd have to go against his father's will who wanted him to pursue the family business, but he wanted to follow his own path. At college he'd be free, but he couldn't get to college unless he focused on his scholastic career. He was trying to help him. Starting with forcing him to write down the assignment his father came to complain for.

Tristan revealed the reason why he kept on procrastinating was that he was afraid.

He had to write a fiction which had to represent himself. But he didn't want to reveal much of his inner torments, he didn't want to explore the depths of his souls in order to find the right words to write about it…and, most of all, he didn't like to share it with anyone.

It was a tough challenge, but he had to accept it. He lived with that situation for far too long, he had to face it in order to get over it, and writing a self-revealing fiction seemed to him a good start.

/-

In the end he was glad Luke kept him focused on his duties, after all had happened with his dad, he shouldn't have to look for some other excuse to let him come and pick him up.

Finally he found a safe place and reassuring people. Luke had been so kind to him, he made him tea and grabbed some cookies from his diner after his father left. He felt free to talk openly to Luke, explaining to him why he just couldn't do his assignment.

He wasn't used to such kindness and understanding. As Luke managed to calm him down, because the meeting with his father had shaken him inside, he coolly talked to him about how he couldn't get through this situation till he found peace inside. And peace would not come till he took the courage to confront himself with his fears and move on.

He was damned right.

He also grounded him till he showed him his paper, so now he was in search of Rory, to explain her what happened.

It didn't took long for him to find her, she was still seated in Luke's diner, still sipping from a mug of what he presumed to be coffee, but she was not alone, her mother sat in front of her.

He approached her and warmly smiled at the two Gilmore girls. He noticed her worried face, and bended his knees to have his face in front of hers, at the same high. He put his arms on the table and softly said:

-Rory, I am sorry.. I know I promised we'd hang out tonight but…you know..I really have to finish Mr. Medina's paper and I don't know how long it's gonna take… I'll make up for that, promise

-Is everything okay?- she asked

-It is- he replied, but she didn't seem much convinced, so he added: - I'll explain _that_ to you

-Okay- she just managed to say, pretty confused. He kissed her check, said goodbye to both of the Gilmores and quickly disappeared.

/

-What was that?- Asked Lorelai, suspiciously

-What was what?- replied Rory

-That!

-Mum?

.-You know what I mean

-I can't get to the point!- she exclaimed

-Rory… what is going on between the two of you?

-I…I don't know- she replied honestly

-Isn't him Tristan Dugrey, evil-Tristan?

-Yep- she answered, blushing a little

-the one who annoyed you at school?

-he just teased me for fun- she pointed out

-The one who gives bible nicknames?

-He stopped doing that!- she defended him

-The one you hated?- kepy on asking Lorelai

-I did not hate him!  
-The one you claimed to be your friend out of the blue?

-he is my friend!- her mother started to annoy her.

-And now you are dating him

Spotted. –Kind of.- Rory replied honestly

-Isn't that insane?

-Mum, I like him, and he is a good person, I think you should give him a chance like I did. Don't you trust my judgment?

-It's him I do not trust- stated Lorelai, looking at her daughter in the eyes

-Mum, there is nothing to worry about, and if you weren't so blinded with prejudices you'd see!- she replied breaking their eye contact.

-Like you do?

-Yes!

-That is just…

-I like him, he likes me, I am his friend, he is a delicate situation and he needs my help, end of the discussion

-He is a troubled kid Rory, you don't know in what situation you're plunging into!- exclaimed Lorelai, and anxiety transpired form her voice.

.Maybe I knew it and I accepted it. People change, people grow, people should be give the opportunity to express who they really are. There is more than meets the eye, and you should know that by now!

-Rory… nothing so unimportant should prevent you from focusing onto more relevant things…he is not the right guy for you Rory, he is…

-Who told you that? Max?! What do you know about him? About _us_?

-Why are you defending him so heartily? Weeks ago you despised him! He represents all you hated in Chiltonites!

-You know, I think I am going to finish my coffee at home, see you there.- She cried as she stood up

-Rory!-Exclaimed Lorelai, she tried to stop her but, as she stood up, she was already gone

* * *

A|N:Thanks for noticing my mistake!this was short but I'll make up for that later on:)


End file.
